


Valentines

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No background ToMatt this round, There will be more ToMatt implied I promise, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wow Inge writes more TordEdd, so yep, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: Tord and Edd spend Valentine's Day morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I'm continuing this annual tradition. This time, TordEdd, hope you enjoy this drabble.

Edd hummed as he woke up, looking over at the calendar. It was Valentine’s Day and Edd made it his goal for the day to make it a great day for his friends. He went and knocked on all of their bedroom doors, effectively luring out a half awake Tord. He grumbled as he followed his clearly more awake counterpart as he led him to the kitchen. The strong smell of bacon haunted the air and made its way to Tord’s nose. He rubbed his eye and yawned a bit as the shorter brunette grinned at him. He gave the Norwegian a quick peck on the lips, his mouth turning up at the corners into a smirk.

“Someone sure is affectionate this morning,” he hummed quietly. “Of course, did you see the date?” the other snorted so he looked over and sure enough, it was the day that was all about showering your partner in as much love and affection as possible. “Well,” Tord purred, pulling Edd close to him and lifted his chin up. Edd’s face tinted itself in a ruby colour, almost matching the other’s pyjama shirt. “One, you're really cute all flustered like this, usually you do that to me. Two, this,” Tord said as he leaned down, kissing the shorter Englishman softly. He was caught off by this, grabbing the front of the Norwegian’s shirt as he slowly deepened the kiss. Tord chuckled lightly as he lightly nipped at Edd’s bottom lip, to which he parted his lips with a soft moan. The taller brunette wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, slowly snaking his tongue into his mouth and brushing his tongue against the Englishman’s. His shorter counterpart wrapped his arms around his neck, reciprocating the action with quiet, pleased sounds. Tord pulled away slowly, breathing heavily and gave the other a smug grin as his face was just as red as his boyfriend’s.

Edd brushed the front of his oversized green pyjama shirt as a stubborn blush stayed firmly planted on his cheeks. “You're so cute,” Tord chuckled softly as he reached over and played with the other’s soft chestnut hair, “It's unfair.” “You're a dork, Tord, a big sappy dork,” his shorter boyfriend retorted which he responded to by pursing his lips. “Jeg elsker deg,” he purred in his native tongue into the other’s ear, resulting in a shiver up his spine. “I love you too, Tord, I hope you love me more than your precious hentai,” Edd said as he teasingly traced his fingers up Tord’s chest. Tord’s face lit up and felt hotter than the sun, “Y-yeah, of course, Edd.” He swallowed a lump in his threat as the other chuckled, “Just playing with you but that is good to know.”

It was in that moment that Tord realised that his boyfriend was both the cutest and hottest thing in the world, it just depended on the mood. He blushed terribly as he smiled softly at him, leading him to his room to cuddle after they ate some bacon, enjoying the rest of the holiday to themselves.


End file.
